Playing with Sam
by OneWritOnWater
Summary: Lucifer has taken Sam's vessel and discovers there is more potential to this body than he had thought, so explores a particular aspect and really indulges himself.
1. Playing with Sam

A/N: Just wrote this fairly quickly because I had an idea a SPN role play site no thanks to Sam xD Anyway, enjoy :)

Warning: Self Pleasure

* * *

Staring at himself in the reflection it was hard to believe it had finally happened. The consent he had longed for was granted to him, all his work had paid off and for the second time he felt the most powerful he had ever been. He drew in a breath and examined Sam's figure in the mirror. It was much younger, more tone, more defined than his previous vessel and for some odd reason this pleased him beyond words. It was strange, peering into those eyes that were now his, running his fingers over the smooth skin feeling the warmth of it beneath his hand, and shifting a bit in his position watching Sam's body move as he did. He leaned in a bit more, bringing his face closer. He observed the features closely taking in every detail with a trained eye. He had to admit the vessel was very handsome, it suited him well as the most beautiful angel in heaven. He took a step back and without realizing what he was doing slipped a hand beneath the suit jacket, running it slowly up his chest.

It was an odd sensation. Like someone else was touching him, pressing their big warm hands against him and for a moment he thought of Sam. Sam was still there, silent, brooding in the recess of his mind to try and confine himself from Lucifer's nuances. At the moment he didn't mind Sam was so quiet, he wasn't particularly in the mood to hear him whine or struggle; he seemed very focus on the vessel instead. His hand traveled further down, slinking between the fabric as he pulled the tucked part of his shirt out, grazing his finger tips along the heated, muscular torso beneath it. He shuddered a bit, a faint quiver in his demeanor. There was something lingering that touch, a fleeting pleasure that as soon as he took his hand away the skin tingled as if yearning for more. He took in a breath, daring himself to continue. What was this feeling? Why had he barely noticed what this could possibly feel like? Of course, he never really thought about it. Not until he stopped and took a real good look at himself. His hand slid back under his shirt, his eyes closing half way as he trembled lightly against the touch.

Something was growing, a knot in his belly, a fiery ball festering within him sending tendrils of heat to run throughout his body. He took a step back, pressing the back of his legs against the bed guiding him to sit down, making sure he still had full view of Sam's vessel. Watching himself he began to unbutton the white suit jacket, accompanying it the floor was his under shirt. His eyes narrowed a bit at the site of Sam's bare chest before him, he was beginning to feel he wasn't inside anymore but that he had free reign of Sam's body and all the pleasure that came with it. A smirk twitched on his lips, his hand twirling small patterns on his chest around the nipples then dipping slowly along the curve of his stomach muscles until he reached the top of his pants. "What are you doing?" Sam's voice broke Lucifer's trance but Lucifer didn't stop, he simply smiled pleasantly at the image across from him and responded in a soft and subtle tone. "Enjoying myself." There was silence, no protest, no retort, just dead silence. Sam was tired, he was exhausted and hardly had any fight left in him. How was he going to stop Lucifer this time? Finally after a moment Lucifer felt Sam slink away, his presence dwindling. "Too bad." He added, his eyes transfixed on the mirror again. Moving his hand to the belt he unbuckled himself, flipping the buckle over and slipping the rod from the belt hole.

He tugged and pulled it away tossing it the floor. Next he put little effort in undoing the pants, a pop of a button and a quick unzip was all it took. But now there was another layer of clothing he had to contend with and at this point he felt constrained. He tipped his head down and observed his lap, the pressure in his nether regions was growing and each touch to any surface of his skin only brought on more heat and more excitement. There was a low growl that escaped his throat, he didn't approve of this restraint in the least and the sensation of pleasure was only growing, pulling on him like a weight. He snaked his hand down past the elastic band, soft skin merging with coarse hair and then suddenly a jolt of excitement. He hissed in a breath of air as he grabbed himself, careful to resist the urge to retreat. It was euphoric, absolute nirvana. He breathed out slowly as he started a slow upward stroke then bringing his hand back down in the same fashion.

Against the fabric he felt too restricted so he leaned back a bit pulling his erection from beneath the boxers and watching as it popped out at him, a long swollen mass weeping with sin. He smirked darkly, unable to tear his eyes away. It felt as wonderful as it looked. He continued to stroke himself, easing up his grip as he pumped a bit faster his head slowly tilting back involuntarily as the heat grew steadily. It began as a pressure in his gut moving it's way down to his hips and thighs. He felt like his skin was burning yet it felt numb like the only feeling in the world he could sense was his hand moving along his slick member. His mouth slowly hung open letting out a low moan, something he found nearly impossible to stifle. Something was building up, he was reaching a peak in his euphoria and he was looking forward to it, he wanted this, he needed this.

It felt so surreal, as if Sam's hand was stroking him and in reality it was real. He was Sam, and Sam was him. He let out another breathy moan, arching his back back a bit before slumping forward as his torso tightened. There was a release, a stream of liquid pleasure shooting out from him, pulsating and pumping the white substance across his chest, some splashing onto his hand. Moaning against the relief he fell back against the bed, his eyes transfixed on the ceiling. He found his breath after a moment and sat up to observe the mirror image again, pleased when he saw a body covered in himself, the sweet salty scent filling his nose. A wicked smirk spread across his lips as he rose to his feet and stepped towards himself. "Yes, Sam, we're going to have a lot of fun..."


	2. The Second Coming

A/N: Had to write a sequel :P Hope you enjoy!

Warnings: Self Pleasure!

* * *

It had been weeks since his last excursion. Without much interference from heaven he was well on his way to completing his ritual. Oddly enough, he thought to himself, there wasn't even a single sighting of an angel or demon or even a hunter to heed him. He didn't mind this so much but it was curious nonetheless. However, in the time being he found himself in an empty warehouse, the metal frame of the building rusting away and the sheets of aluminum hanging over head punched with holes allowing the dim sun light to pour through. It was deathly quiet, hardly a scurry of any life in the abandoned storage place. It only reminded him of his own personal isolation, how alone he had been all this time in which Sam had finally granted him permission to the point where he is now.

He would have felt empty inside had it not been for Sam's constant scratching in the back of his mind. The hunter was regaining his will, trying his hand at forcing the devil aside to have control, any kind of control. He wanted to rip all the walls down but Lucifer wouldn't allow him. On occasion he could hear Sam mumbling, muttering incoherently to himself, other times he was quiet, complete silence spanning across the recess of his mind. Had he finally broken the hunter?

He took a long look around before heaving a long sigh, nothing of interest in this building. Nothing he could use to his advantage, no life he could take, nothing. Then he heard it, the voice in his head. "Hey." The voice was quiet, restrained but relaxed in itself like a man broken and pooling the pieces together not even attempting to resist the futility of it all. "Sam?" Lucifer response was questionable, searching, and most of all curious. There was a long pause, the silence drifting back into existence. Lucifer had assumed Sam shut himself off again but there it was again, that soft echo of his voice. "What are you doing here?" Lucifer mused for a moment, taking another meaningless glance around. "Soul searching?" There was a hint of sarcasm in his tone but between the context was an uncertainty. Sam had become keen to this inflection of Lucifer's and without meaning to let out a small laugh. "It's hot in here." The comment was innocent enough but as soon as Lucifer heard it he felt the heat wash over him. But it was more than just a wave, it was a blanket. He felt stifled in his clothing, restrained to say the least.

"What do you suppose I do about that, Sam?" The tone of his voice shifted down a bit, more alluring than before. Without waiting for the other to answer he started to unbutton his jacket suit, slipping it off his shoulders and letting it fall to the ground. His hand traveled up to his chest and fingered the buttons on his shirt, tapping his nail on the plastic surface. "You shouldn't do that," Sam said suddenly, his voice almost sounding borderline frantic and serious. Lucifer caught this in his words, a devilish smirk twitching on his lips as he responded. "Why, afraid you might like it?" He pulled on the button, slipping each one from their holes. As the shirt opened and revealed a bare chest beneath he ran his fingers down the surface of his skin, an audible purr escaping his throat. Of course he would enjoy it, all these sensations at his disposal and it was fitting he could use these to his advantage. There wasn't really anything Sam could really do but either retreat or partake.

There wasn't an answer yet, instead he remained quiet but Lucifer could still feel him. He could feel Sam watching, waiting, his interest slowly peaking. Who was he to stop when he had an audience? "I knew you'd come around," he spoke softly. "Shut up, take off the shirt." Lucifer was taken aback by the sudden demand but complied graciously, slipping the rest of the buttons loose and tossing the shirt to the floor. "You miss the touch of human contact don't you? You are yearning for it so badly you've gone as far to seek it from yourself, even though I'm the one running the show," Lucifer exclaimed to him, his eyes falling a bit to the floor. He knew very well of Sam's desire for human interaction, sometimes just to see them, sometimes to be held by them, and now-a-days he yearned for any contact, he would take what he could get. This desperation Lucifer could use with zeal.

He rubbed his hands over the exposed skin, it's heat radiating into his cold fingers that sent shivers his body as he fondled himself, groping the muscle and tweaking his nipples. He imagined it was someone else, someone besides himself, someone like Sam. Just as he started to dip his hands lower he heard a noise, a low quiet moan. He moved his hands away hovering inches over his waist. "No, don't stop..." There was a longing in his tone as Sam voiced his intent. He seemed more earnest than he had ever been before, Lucifer knew at this point the boy had been broken. He started to unbuckle himself, pulling the belt out and dropping it. "Take off them off." He heard Sam again, his voice becoming more unstable. There was a quiver in the way he spoke, his words trempling off his lips. So Lucifer did as Sam wanted, making quick time of unbuttoning and unzipping the trousers letting them fall to his ankles.

At this point his body was shaking with anticipation. There was so much enthusiasm inwardly and outwardly the only thing he had to do now was give into the craving and with gusto he would do just that. "To the wall..." Sam commanded, but it was more of a suggestion than a demand. It was a bearing, to keep him up right while his body was becoming overwhelmed with pleasure. Lucifer did just that, walking back until he pressed himself a solid wall. He was all about instant gratification but he truly wanted Sam to work for this one, to dive into his own self-indulgence. "What now, Sam? Should I do this?" He slid his hand down to Sam's inner thigh and rubbed it slowly teasing the man's growing bulge. He could feel Sam squirm inside him, the way his ache continued to build up the more he moved his hand closer. "Stop teasing me, just... do it." Sam almost whined, the tightening in his gut making it hard to concentrate on anything else. His mind was dead set and Lucifer was always one to toy with fantasies.

His hand traveled inside the boxers, grazing over the hair peeking out and dipping further in to scoop Sam up in his hand, his own hand. In Sam's mind he wanted to picture someone else, someone who he could see himself being groped by but all he saw was Lucifer, the angel inside of him riding shotgun. And despite that he found himself strangely aroused by the fact it wasn't just his hand touching himself it was someone else controlling his actions, so in hind sight it wasn't him pleasuring himself, it was Lucifer. "Please..." The sound of it was music to Lucifer's ears, he had been waiting for Sam to start begging since he started and now he had what he wanted so he owed Sam to give him what he so desperately needed.

As he cupped Sam he pulled himself out, the boxers straining against him no longer a hindrance. There was a long sigh of relief, a breathy moan almost that escaped from Sam. There were no words he could offer, he was lost in the blissful promise of release. Lucifer fingered the head, squeezing and pulling ever so gently which caused Sam to leak his excitement. He used this to slick down the shaft and start a slow pumping action. If Sam could move at all he would have bucked himself into Lucifer's hand, forward and back. And involuntarily that's exactly what Sam's vessel did, moving into himself. There was another audible moan from Sam and this time it escaped Lucifer's mouth as well, no longer a figment in his mind but a discernible sound of enjoyment from both of them. "Faster... go faster," Sam's voice breathed as he tried to swallow another moan in between his words. Lucifer complied and his strokes became more rapid. He felt the knot, the brink of his excitement reaching it's peak and just as he closed his eyes and tilted his head back against the wall everything went white.

Sam let out a long groan, Lucifer following in unison. The vessel erupted in pleasure, sending hot streams of release onto the ground. Somehow Lucifer had to catch his breath, Sam hadn't noticed he was holding it despite not needing it it was still very much apart of him. But it was then when Lucifer noticed how quiet Sam had gotten, how his presence dissolved from the forefront of his mind. He couldn't help a devious smirk as he slumped down to a sitting position, still gripping himself. "I see how it is..." He remarked coolly, looking over his accomplishment with a perceptible interest.


	3. Reach Around

A/N: Did this one for a certain someone who has a fetish for wings. Was originally going to be titled Wing Kink until I realized basically what Lucifer was doing for Sam. Just... read...

Warnings: Self Pleasure

* * *

The window sill was layered with dust and grime, showing years of neglect. How Lucifer kept finding himself in abandoned buildings wasn't exactly a surprise to him. He was following the trails of demon auras and the flicker of an angel's essence. They were trying to hide from him and though they managed to keep a half a second ahead of him, he had the upper hand, appearing just moments before them and offering them the quickest and painless way out of the situation.

As the smoke cleared and the seared ash of wings spread across the floor settled he took a step away from it and peered up at the ceiling. There were demon traps laid out and the freshly smoked angel was not of his doing, but whatever creature was hiding just above him. He vanished from the house and appeared outside of it, touching the old wooden frame gingerly. The structure trembled then crashed to it's demise, tumbling over itself in a large heap of debris.

In a matter of moments he caught a glimpse of a fleeting shadow and quickly retrieved it, effortlessly reaching out and grasping the tendrils of black desperately trying to escape. It squirmed in his grip and wailed in pain as he squeezed it, pouring his energy into it causing it to erupt and dissipate. He felt pleased with his work, lowering his hand to his side and overlooking the wrecked home with a mild expression of interest.

Another one of his brother's had perished and he found himself in a state of mourning. Despite the smirk playing on his lips his eyes swarmed with sorrow. He lowered his head and closed his eyes. There was a flutter, a long sweeping noise as his wings expanded and spread from behind him. They swooped forward and began to wrap around him as he lifted himself up, moving past time and space too rapid for the human eye to perceive.

As he landed he felt a nudge in the back of his mind, a faint whisper of a voice he knew all to well now. He found himself on a small city block, the streets were empty and the air was still. He wasn't going anywhere in particular now, the trail of his prey had gone cold and the last presence of one of his siblings vanished into the sky into the realm next door. "Seems I have a little time to myself," he said quietly while closing his eyes a bit. It was silent for a moment, a draft whispering by the stillness that lingered in the air around him.

A twitch of a smirk toyed on his lips, he knew he could be heard but most likely the hunter was keeping his back to him, brooding in the silence. "Come on, Sam. Don't be shy." He took a step back until his back pressed against a nearby wall leading into an alleyway. He slid along the surface until the shade of the building enveloped him and he was safe from any prying eyes despite the emptiness all around. "I want to show you something," he added in an alluring tone.

Something stirred inside him, Sam rose from his lull and regarded the angel slowly, his eyes full of uncertainty and a low distant spite. He didn't offer a response but simply watched him, only providing Lucifer with the simple face he was curious. He mused at Sam's interest and curled his lips into a faint sneer. His wings came forward, unfolding themselves and wrapping around the front of him. "Go ahead, touch it," he stated in an encouraging tone keeping his voice low. Sam was unsure at first, how was he supposed to touch something that didn't appear tangible to him? It was, however, the first time he was able to perceive Lucifer's wings. They appeared somewhat transparent but still glinted with a vibrant gold, their size spanning around him.

"They're...huge," he commented finally, wearily. Lucifer huffed a small laugh, amused by his observation. "Don't be scared, Sam." Sam could hear Lucifer's voice dropping a bit into a whisper, almost as if anticipating his next move. So he did just that, and as he did he realized the control he suddenly had over his left arm. It took him by surprise and for a moment he contemplated his actions, what could he get away with and how much more could he do, perhaps he could take the devil over. But the further his hand lifted the less he thought of that and the more the urge to feel the wings hovering before him became more sizable.

He felt a yearning at this point and the closer his hand came to it, the more the wings reacted with slight twitches. Lucifer was anticipating it and as soon as Sam's hand reached them and slide a finger slowly over the soft surface his breath hitched and his eyes shut tight. His wings responded to Sam's light fondling by pulling away a bit then returning to the touch as if Lucifer was trying to compose himself.

Sam gasped at the texture. The surface was yielding, giving way to it's satiny softness, each feather as silky as the last giving way to his touch as he hand glided over them. He was even more surprised when he heard a low purr escape Lucifer's throat. He almost pulled his hand away but he was growing even more curious now. "Is like that, angel masturbation or something?" Lucifer was pulled from his reverie by Sam's questions. He smiled faintly and lifted his eyes subtly. "You could say that. It's very euphoric, Sam. Much like if I were to do this..." He took his right hand and slowly slid it down his body until he reached the top of his pants. He paused before dipping it further down into the pants, past his boxers and to his groin where he gently gripped himself and began stroking the flaccid member.

Sam caught his breath in his throat and his eyes widened in shock at Lucifer's sudden and forward touch. He couldn't help but become excited by this, in a sense it was just his own hand touching himself despite that Lucifer may have been controlling it. Perhaps in a sense Lucifer was projecting his own pleasure from Sam's fondling of his wings to him but suddenly a heat blasted against him and he felt tremendously weighed down and constricted.

"Ah, Lucifer, stop..." His voice was almost whining at this point, strained in the building pleasure in his gut. Lucifer continued his assault, working his fingers around the growing erection until he felt the head begin to weep. Sam moved his hand across the surface of the wings again, ruffling up the feathers and letting them slip between his fingers. He closed his eyes and watched as Lucifer trembled beneath this touch, his grip faltering on Sam. It was now a battle of who could hold out the longest although Sam knew very well he was on the losing end.

Sam could feel Lucifer's essence seeping into his own, how intoxicated he seemed to Sam's touch. The elation of this form of stimulation was unlike any he had ever felt before. He wondered if angel's were capable of orgasms or what it was even called for them but in some form this had to be what Lucifer was building up to. Lucifer stirred a bit, shifting his body to the side as the pleasure continued to grow. He had almost slipped his hand from Sam when he started to stroke him again, pouring his aura into it. It reached Sam in the very pit of his gut, moving down into his lower torso and simmering away in his groin. He moaned loudly, coming on involuntarily and through his gritted teeth.

Lucifer, himself, let out a small whimper, not only the stimulus from Sam's hand rubbing against his wings but from the shared desire from the vessel and himself every movement and every stroke leading to their final outburst. It was building steadily, Sam was reaching his apex and Lucifer was assuring it with his hand still groping him. However the hunter didn't forget himself against his own growing pinnacle, his hand still massaging Lucifer's wings fervently though delicately, smoothing his fingers between the feathers as if kneading them gently.

Sam couldn't hold it in anymore. As much as he tried to stifle his moans he couldn't help himself from letting them roll off his tongue in pants, the groans growing in his throat and coming out with each puff of breath he let out. His breath followed Lucifer's rhythm as he pumped his hand against him, reaching the tip and pulling his hand along the slippery shaft all the way to the base then back up again, squeezing the pre excrement from Sam. "I'm.. " Sam started to say, choking on the words through his panting. "I'm so .. close." Lucifer's eyes were closed, submitting to Sam's hand on top his wing, his other hand pumping away trying to help Sam reach his climax.

They let out a simultaneous moan, lurching his body forward against the orgasm as it peaked and spilled over his hand, staining the front of Sam's pants. As if mushroomed out every pulse sent an exhilarating shock wave through Sam's body. He felt as if he had take a shot of ecstasy, everything was numb yet alive.

This must have been what an orgasm felt for an angel. He was floating for a while in himself, seeping to the ground in a placid mess. His hands fell to his side as he rested against the wall, slumping his body as he reclined in his sitting position. "Sam?" Sam could hear Lucifer but couldn't answer. He simply nodded off and fell back into his mind still buzzing from the angelic high. Lucifer smirked a bit and rested his arm on his knee as he brought it up. "I told you we were going to have fun... "


End file.
